Nizhnyaya Tura
Nizhnaya Tura or Nizhnyaya Tura (Russ. Нижняя Тура, Finn. Alatura, Hung. Alacsony Tura) is a Uralican city located in Southeast Uralica, just off the western side of Highway UH-6. After a referendum on 6 January 2010, it was decided that the city would merge with Lesnoy but keep the name Nizhnaya Tura - the Lesnoy citizens wanted to shed the legacy of secrecy that came with being a former "closed town." A joint charter was submitted on 7 January 2010, which was approved on 1 May and went into effect 2 July. From one point of view, this stands to triple the size of the settlement called "Nizhnyaya Tura." The settlement of Nizhnyaya Tura was founded in 1754 around an ironworks, with gold and platinum being discovered in the area later in the century, and in the mid-19th century, a munitions industry developed in the city. Nowadays, besides sharing much industry with Lesnoy - the largest sectors in both cities are the mining/metallurgy and machine-building sectors - Nizhnyaya Tura has a large automotive sector, while fish-farming, food production, and pulp-and-paper production are also reasonably important. The part of the city which was formerly Lesnoy is very diverse in its industry, unlike in the closed town days where its only product was nuclear weapons. The largest sectors are in machine-building and ferrous metallurgy, although food production and manufacturing of industrial consumer-goods (largely construction equipment like nail guns and hammers) are important as well. Culture Post-merger Nizhnyaya Tura actually possesses a Hungarian majority (mainly from Lesnoy), with a large minority of Russians and smaller minorities of Finns and Bashkirs. Nikolayevsky Weapons Factory still exists, although its use has declined substantially since it was damaged during the Unjust War. Also notable is the Three Saints Orthodox Church, which is in the town centre. The city museum is popular with the locals as well. As a former "closed town," there wasn't much to Lesnoy in terms of tourist traps, however there are Gagarin Square and the old "Dom Kul'tury." More recently in that part of the city, a Hungarian Cultural Centre has opened up, providing Hungarian cinema, art, and music, and in the basement, several recreational facilities for usage by youth groups and other cultural groups. Sport Football (Soccer) Note: all football (soccer teams) removed the name "Lesnoy" from their names after the completion of the 2010 season. In some cases, this resulted in renaming. Kolmonen *Fakel Nizhnyaya Tura Nelonen *FK Nizhnyaya Tura *Nizhnyaya Tura Rovers (formerly Zenit Lesnoy) Other Pro/Semi-Pro *Spartak Nizhnyaya Tura *Mashinist Nizhnyaya Tura *UralPlatina Nizhnyaya Tura *Zheleznik Nizhnyaya Tura *Tsementnik Nizhnyaya Tura *Zenit Nizhnyaya Tura *Progress Nizhnyaya Tura *Khimik Nizhnyaya Tura *UB Nizhnyaya Tura *Torpedo Nizhnyaya Tura *Atlantis Alatura *Alaturan Pallokerho *Tura United (formerly Lesnoy-Tura United) *Dinamo Nizhnyaya Tura *Promyshlennik Nizhnyaya Tura *Ural Nizhnyaya Tura *Serebrennik Nizhnyaya Tura *Mashinostroitel Nizhnyaya Tura *Avtodor Nizhnyaya Tura *Uralica Nizhnyaya Tura *Zvezda Nizhnyaya Tura Handball *Alacsony Tura KLK (non-league) Ice Hockey *Atom Alacsony Tura (non-league) Basketball *Nizhnyaya Tura BK Rugby Sevens *NT Bombers (non-league) Neighbourhoods and Suburbs *Kosaja *Aleksandrovka *Zhelezenka *Osinov Mys *Lesnoy Category:Settlements of Uralica